


Catching a Serial Killer

by b99xperaltiago



Series: Life or Death [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Matter of Life and Death, Multi, Suspense, Undercover Missions, i got bored and decided to write this, sequel to a story I wrote like 6 months ago, who doesn't love a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b99xperaltiago/pseuds/b99xperaltiago
Summary: They accidentally let the crazed serial killer get loose, so it is now time to clear up their mistake and catch the guy for real. The only problem, he knows they're all cops apart from one detective from the Nine-Nine - the one that knocked him out from behind - and let's just say that cops aren't Matthew Torres's favorite people. Cops are the reason he's serial killer, and the detectives are in much more danger than they first anticipate.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a sequel to sun, sand, surf, sea, slaughter as (like marked for death) I left it on a cliffhanger. I got really bored, so I decided to write this, so I apologize if this is crap! :)

They stopped in the lobby of the precinct, Amy standing in their way in front of the elevator. She angrily glares to Jake and Charles. “You need to tell Holt about what happened today.”

Jake glances to Rosa before looking back to his wife. “Ames, I think Rosa already told him everything that happened.” He mentions.

Rosa shakes her head. “Oh, I didn't tell him how you fucked up the case.”

“Oh, well this is going to be a fun conversation.” Jake sighs, looking to the floor.

Amy takes a deep breath. “I told you this case would be too much for you to handle, but you told me you would be fine and you would put this guy behind bars. But here we are, Torres got away, he knows that you, Charles and I are cops, and I'm pretty sure I heard Charles mention what precinct we are in, so he might know where we work.”

“Ames, I didn't know-“ Jake begins before his wife cuts him off.

She puts her hand out in front of her. “Don't. Just don't.” She sighs, turning toward the elevator.

Amy and Rosa go in the elevator, Jake keeping Charles behind. The shorter detective raises his eyebrows when his friend grabs hold of his shoulder and retreats him back to his side.

Once the steel doors are shut in front of them, Jake turns to Charles. “I'm sorry about all this. We’re about to have our asses kicked by Holt because of this, and it's all my fault.”

Charles shakes his head. “No, Jake-y, its mine. I never should have said what precinct we were at, and I should have just kept my mouth shut during the lesson. That way we wouldn't have been caught. It's entirely my fault that you almost drowned today.”

Jake stops him. “Buddy, that wasn't your fault. It was who ever made the fricken surfboard’s fault for adding that unnecessary leash at the end.”

“But you do have to admit, it did come in handy, right?” Charles wonders.

The taller detective nods. “Yeah, you do have a point, I don't know how many times that board would have gotten away from me if it wasn't for that leash.”

The two cops stay silent for a moment before Jake begins to walk toward the elevator. “Well, lets have our butts kicked.” He sighs as he presses the up button beside the large, heavy doors. They stood in silence while they waited for the doors to open, and when they did, they stepped inside and Charles pressed the button for the fourth floor.

A few moments later, the doors opened and they walked out to the bullpen.

“Jake! You're okay!” Gina calls across the bullpen happily, standing up from her desk.

The two detectives go across the bullpen, directly heading for the captain's office. “I don't think I will be in a few minutes, Gina.” He sighs before knocking on the wooden part of the door, pushing it open a second later.

Holt glanced up from his computer. “Ah, Peralta, Boyle, you're back. Is Torres in interrogation?” He asks.

Jake sighs, shutting the door behind them as him and Charles sit in the chairs across from the desk.

“Urr, actually, sir, that's why we need to talk to you.”

“As you might know, Rosa knocked out Torres and he didn't seem to be coming around. A lifeguard put him in the school’s cafe to keep him locked up until he came round, but the lifeguard left his post and Torres got away.” Charles explains.

Holt stiffens up and sits forward. “Torres got away?”

Jake sighs, looking down to the floor subtly. “That's not even the worst part, sir.”

“I don't think it can get any worse than that, Peralta.”

“Then prepare to be surprised.” Jake begins, sitting up straight in his seat before taking a subtle deep breath. “As well as messing up the case, Torres knows that Boyle, Santiago and me are all cops and Charles let it slip that we'd be taking him back to the Nine-Nine, so he knows where all of us are.”

Holt leans back in his chair. “I was wrong, it can get worse.” He mumbles under his breath.

Jake sits forward. “Sir, please tell us if there is anything we can do to catch this guy. We’ll start right away, I won't rest until this guy is behind bars, I swear.”

“You better hope there's something to help catch this man. Torres is very dangerous, Peralta. He's killed more cops that civilians and not to scare you, but he's now got three new targets. If you don't catch him, you, Boyle and Santiago might have to go into witness protection, so you'd better catch him.”

Jake nods. He can't go back into witness protection, Florida was roadkill for him and he hated every second of it. The hot humidity, the large crowds of sweaty people on the beaches and on the streets and - worst of all - not being able to see Amy for over half a year was dreadful. “Yes, sir, we'll catch him, don't worry about it.”

 


	2. He’s Hiding Out

Jake and Charles slowly exited the office, separating back to their desks on opposite sides of the bullpen. As Jake begins to sit at his chair, Terry grabs his attention.

“Hey, Jake, how are you doing?” He asks.

Jake can’t help but raises his eyebrows. “About what?”

“You know, about what happened on the sting.” Terry pushes forward. 

“How did you find out about the fact Torres got away, did Ro-“

“Torres got away?!” Terry cuts in way too loudly, making the entire bullpen go silent, everyone staring intently at the detective and sergeant with widened eyes. Everyone in the precinct knew about the sting that was happening earlier that day, and Jake had made it seem open-and-shut, so this surprised them slightly.

The detective shushes him loudly, lifting his finger to his lips. “Right, so you didn’t know. What were you talking about?”

Terry leans forward. “About how you almost died.”

The realisation hits the detective with a smile. “Oh, right that, yeah I’m fine.” He pushes it away. Before he can add a second thing, Terry is cutting in the momentary silence again.

“How did Torres get away?”

“Some lifeguard left him alone in the cafe and he must have bolted after he woke up.”

Terry sits back in his seat and sighs loudly. “That sucks, man, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s just Rosa’s pissed at me, Amy’s pissed at me, and it will only be a while until Charles is pissed at me too.” Jake sighs, leaning back in the chair, almost hitting the wooden desk behind him. “If only that damn lifeguard hadn’t left him alone. We wouldn’t be in the damned situation if he had stayed with him. I mean, who leaves an unconscious man alone in a café?” He asks and before a response could escape the sergeant’s mouth, the detective is quickly sitting back up in his chair, staring blankly into space. “Unless, the lifeguard knew he wasn’t unconscious and could stay in the room alone.”

Terry furrows his eyebrows to the younger man. “What are you getting at?” He questions.

The detective then makes eye contact with the taller man in the desk behind him. “What if that lifeguard knew Torres wasn’t unconscious but didn’t tell us? We told him that as soon as Torres woke up, we needed to interrogate him, but what if the lifeguard didn’t let us know because he knew Torres would try and escape after knowing he had cops after him?”

“Jake, let me stop you here. Each sentence you say is making less and less sense.” Terry sighs, making the detective think about his next message across. 

“What if the lifeguard made sure the four cops didn’t know he was awake because he wanted to help Torres get away? What if he was the distraction to get us away from the serial killer making a bolt for it?”

The sergeant just looks to the younger man with raised eyebrows. At this point, it was starting to seem a little clearer, but wasn’t making that much more sense. He couldn’t reply though, Jake was shouting across the bullpen to Charles. 

“Charles, what was that lifeguards name? The one that had stayed with Torres in the cafe to make sure he was alright but inevitably left him alone?”

“Why do you want to know?” The older detective furrows his eyebrows from across the room.

“I’ll explain in a moment, what was the name?” 

Charles hesitates for a moment before responding. “Ivan Pelpatine.”

The name rings a bell, making Jake snap on to the computer, checking the sever. When he had seen the lifeguard earlier that day, he swords he had seen the face in the past, before driving he had one of those faces that seems to pop up everywhere. However, when the exact same Ivan Pelpatine from earlier that day pops up on the computer, he thinks otherwise.

“Ha! I knew I recognized him from somewhere.” He says loudly.

Charles jumps from the desk and goes over to his friend’s desk, standing behind him and leaning over his shoulder to see the computer screen. “Who is he?”

Jake looks up to his friend slightly before back at the computer in front of him. “Remember that witness we brought in a week or so ago? The one that had said she had seen him drive Torres away while the case was with the 7-4?”

Charles only nods in response, trying to remember the conversation with that witness vividly.

“We got a sketch what the guy looked like?” This made the other detective hum in conformation. “That’s him.”

 

* * *

 

“We took that sketch and asked around other precincts. He’s been brought in seven times but hasn’t severed time because he’s always found not guilty. “ Charles finishes explaining the entire story to Holt. 

“Due to a couple surveillance tapes we’ve got our hands on, Pelpatine has been staying in a hotel in Carrol Gardens for the past few weeks. If my hunch is right, Torres is with him too.”

Holt looks to his two detectives and their evidence toward Ivan. It takes him a moment before the captain is slowly leaning back in his chair, nodding and taking off the glasses that sat on his nose. “You have a compelling case,” he says, “I’ll contact a precinct in Carrol Gardens and have them stakeout the hotel and look out for Torres and Pelpatine. Dismissed.”

Jake stops Charles from standing up from the chair opposite the captain, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Sir, I think we should do the sting. We let him get away last time, it only seems right to catch him this time.”

“How would you perform it though, like you said, he knows who you, Boyle and Santiago are?” Holt wonders, sitting his chair upright again, raising his eyebrows subtly to the detectives.

“Maybe Rosa or Terry could get in contact with him? While Charles and me stay behind and control what they say?” Jake questions.

Holt leans against the wooden desk in front of him, leaning closer to the men in front of him. “Are you sure that would work?”

Jake sighs. “Who’s to say now, but it’s worth a shot, sir,” he reasons, “and this way, we’ll be able to keep Torres on control so we’d know if he did something sketchy. 

Holt considers for a moment before nodding slightly. “You may go undercover, on the exception that you and Boyle stay in a back room at all times. Take Diaz and Santiago.”

The younger detective raises his eyebrows subtly. “Rosa I get, seen as Torres doesn’t know who she is, but why Amy?”

“To keep you in line.” Holt replies.

“Hurtful.” Jake mumbles under his breath, looking to the floor.

Holt stares at the two detectives for a moment. “Dismissed.” He tells them a second time. 

Charles and Jake stand from the chairs, grabbing the evidence from the captain’s desk before leaving the office. Before they return to their own desks, they stop off to tell Rosa of their plan.

“Hey,” Jake begins, before being cut off. 

“I’m still really mad at you.” She says directly, refusing to make eye contact with the two detectives standing in front of her.

“I get that, but I think I’ve got something to cheer you up.” Jake says with a smile.

Rosa doesn’t respond, instead she glares daggers up at the man she had known since the academy. A second later, he retreats back to his desk. Before Charles can follow him, Rosa calls out after him.

“What’s this thing that will make me feel better?” She asks the detective she had told to stay.

Charles immediately looks excited, sitting on the chair beside Rosa’s desk. “Well, Jake noticed how the lifeguard that let Torres get away was brought in several times and was also witnessed driving Torres away from the 7-4 case. We caught the lifeguard on hotel surveillance in Carrol Gardens and Captain is letting us go undercover inthe hotel to catch the lifeguard and hopefully Torres.”

“Right. So?” Rosa asks, folding her arms across her chest.

“We need you to be the one that gets into contact with the lifeguard and Torres, they don’t know who you are.”

Rosa sits back and nods. “Okay. So we’re going undercover to a hotel to catch a serial killer and his accomplice?”

Charles nods, a smile forming on his face.

“Yeah, I’ll do it. But just to be clear, I’m still pissed at Jake.”

The male detective furrows his eyebrows. “I don’t see how that has anything to do with going undercover, but that’s great to hear, I’ll go tell Jake.” He says happily before standing up from the chair and going across the bullpen and standing next to his best friend’s desk. “She said okay to the sting!”

Jake raises his arms up, cheering out slightly. “Let’s catch a serial killer and his weird lifeguard accomplice!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos, it really makes my day :)


	3. Going Undercover

The car pulled up in the parking lot of the hotel. After he parked the vehicle, Jake looks over to Charles beside him. His friend looked nervous - his leg was bouncing like crazy. “You okay, buddy?” He wondered.

Charles sighs. “I’m just worried.”

Jake nods. “I get that, but you don’t need to be, it’s gonna go fine.”

The older detective shakes his head, facing his friend with a nervous look. “No, I’m not worried about being undercover, I’m nervous about you and Amy.” He says, immediately making Jake roll his eyes. “I’ve never seen Amy so mad at you, what if this is it for your relationship?”

Before he can say another thing, Jake puts his hand up to stop him. “Okay, let’s not say anything that might not happen. This is just a little fight, we’re going to be fine, Charles, not that you need to worry about it anyway.”

“I know, it’s just you two are America’s dream couple an if an-“

Jake puts his hand up a second time. “Alright, I’m gonna get the stuff ready in the room.”

* * *

An hour or so later, the hotel door opens, showing Rosa and Amy, carrying in their luggage. Amy puts her bag down beside the bed her husband was lying on before looking to the equipment they had brought. “How can I help?” She wonders.

“Not necessary, it’s all set up and rearing to go.” Jake mentions, sitting up against the headboard of the bed. He looks over to Rosa, “your room is next door if you’re wondering.”

Rosa nods plainly. “Thanks.”

The detective hangs out in Jake and Amy’s room for a few minutes before she makes her way into her own room, leaving he couple alone.

Jake slowly stands up from the bed and makes his way over to Amy, who was standing by the monitors set up on the other side of the room. “So, the plan for tomorrow is that Rosa will engage with Pelpatine during breakfast. She’ll be wearing a wire so we can tell her what to say and we’ll take it from there - but I’m hoping that Rosa will be able to get close enough to Pelpatine that he’ll admit that Torres is hiding out with him.”

Amy nods, remaining silent, still staring at the screen in front of her.

A second passes before Jake reaches out his hand to place it on his wife’s shoulder. When she pulls away from her husband’s hand, Jake can’t help but furrows his eyebrows. “Are you still mad at me?” He wonders.

This time, Amy shakes her head. “Why would I be mad at you? All you did was let a crazed serial killer in the loose.” She asks, refusing to make eye contact with the man standing next to her.

“That sounds so sarcastic,” the detective mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.” “What do you want me to do, Ames? Go back in time and stop the lifeguard I didn’t know was dirty from leaving him alone? Should I make myself stay in the room with him instead?”

“Just don’t, Jake, I’m not in the mood.” Amy sighs, moving over to the bed and sitting at the edge.

“I don’t see why your mad at me. I wasn’t the one that left the lifeguard alone with Torres.” Jake sneers.

“I was checking up on you because you almost died! What’s wrong with that?”

Jake manages to make eye contact with his wife for a split second before she looks away. “You’re making it seem like it’s my fault both Pelpatine and Torres got away, but yet I was no where near that cafe because Charles was insisting I stayed seated. You left him and Rosa stayed with the remainder of the group we were with to calm them down. You’re making it out as me being the bad guy.”

“Well, if you hadn’t I been in a huff about the fact I said we should inform Holt about what was happening, you wouldn’t have almost drowned.” Any snaps back a quick response.

“I don’t see how me being in a huff after I told you not to tell him about the case has anything to do with the incident.”

The sergeant sighs and looks to her feet subtly before looking back up to her husband. “This is ridiculous, you know that?”

“Yeah I do, but somehow you seem to always put the blame back to me.” Jake sighs.

“Because you’ve been doing the same to me!” She raises her voice, standing on her feet again a foot or two away from her husband.

A second ticks by and silence echoes through to the core of the hotel room. This is ridiculous, Jake thinks to himself as the silence takes a toll in his mind. Another moment later, he throws his arms up slightly. “You know what? I’m gonna stay with Charles tonight. I’ll see you in the morning, Amy.” He says quietly before leaving the hotel room without a second glance.

As soon as the door slammed quietly behind her husband, Amy landed on the mattress again, her vision changing from the floor to the security footage over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry.... I was just in some mood to write some angst and I need to finish this chapter so... yeah, this happened :)


	4. Is That It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my two of my closest friends for (sort of) helping me out with this chapter! Thanks Bass boy and Darren!

The alarm from her phone blared out from the speaker, loud enough to wake Amy on the first few rings but not loud enough to be heard by the adjacent room - she had learned last night that the hotel walls were quite thin and that it was easy to hear the people's conversations on the other side. She reached to the bedside table and switched off the alarm before sitting up in the comfortable hotel bed and staring over at the equipment on the opposite side of the room that would be used for the first time later that day.

She stood up and made her way over to the bathroom, but before she could step inside, there was a knock at the hotel door on the opposite side of the room. She walked back over and swung the door open to show Rosa stood on the other side.

"We need to talk about your husband." She says with a small glare as she makes her way into the room.

Amy sighs before sitting on the edge of the bed. "So you heard it too?"

"Everyone in Australia heard it, Santiago." The detective replies sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest. "What the hell happened with you two last night?"

"It's a really long story, but to cut it short, he said some things, I said some things, and he went over to Charles's room to stay the night."

Rosa pretended to nod along. "So why was Charles having a go at Jake?"

The sergeant shrugs. "From what I heard, he was just trying to convince him that he was wrong, and they both became quiet around eleven-thirty."

"So, the other neighbors were pissed?" Rosa presumes, furrowing her eyebrows.

"So pissed." Amy nods, "Someone was even pounding at their door at like ten, but they were too busy arguing with each other, they didn't even notice."

* * *

_Charles approaches the hotel room door upon hearing it knock. He knew who it was, as he had heard him loudly say it from the room beside his. He opens the door and smiles subtly at Jake on the other side._

_Jake returns the smile slightly before shoving his hands in his pocket. “Can I stay here tonight?” He wonders._

_Without asking why_ , _Charles just nods. “Yeah, sure.” He moves out of the way of the door, allowing his best friend to walk through._

_“Thanks,” Jake says gratefully once Charles had shut the hotel room door, “I really appreciate it.”_

_“The fight with Amy really that bad?” The older detective wonders._

_Jake furrows his eyebrows. He stumbles for a moment before asking, “How did you know about that?” while crossing his arms over his chest._

_“The hotel walls are pretty thin, and my room is directly next to yours. It’s inevitable.” The older detective replies, going across the room and sitting on one of the single beds that were in his room._

_Jake sighs. “Are they really that thin?” He questions, making Charles only nod in response. The younger detective sighs a second time before suddenly sitting down on the spare bed. “I feel like such an idiot.” He mumbles from behind his hands, which he rested up over his face. “Charles, how do I fix this? Amy’s pissed at me.”_

_Charles considers his answer for a silent moment. After a beat passes, he replies quietly. “Well, first you’d have to apologize for what you said.” He mentions._

_Jake nods. “Well, yeah obviously, what next?” He mumbles._

_The older detective then continues. “Then you’d have to say that you were wrong and that she was right, works every time with me and Genevieve.”_

_Jake raises his eyebrows subtly and stands up from the bed. “Why would I say I was wrong, what if she was wrong?”_

_“You may think that, but from what I heard, Amy was in the right_. _” Charles responds._

 _“So you didn’t 'happen' to hear the argument, you were eavesdropping_. _” Jake says._

_The older detective stands up from the bed as well. “What? No, I wasn’t.”_

_Jake rubs his temple. “You are unbelievable,” he mumbles under his breath before glaring over at Charles. “That was a private conversation, Boyle, you can’t eavesdrop like that.”_

_“Jake-y, it’s not my fault the walls are so thin. I happened to hear yours and Amy’s fight, I didn’t intentionally listen in for the gossip of what was going wrong with your marriage.”_

_Jake raises his finger to this. “You have no right to say if there is anything going ‘wrong’ with my marriage. It’s between me and Amy to declare if there’s something wrong.”_

_“Alright, I’m sorry for saying anything.” Charles cuts his friend quiet. “But you still need to say you were wrong to Amy.”_

_Jake nods. “I’ll have to do it in the morning. I really doubt she wants to see me tonight.” He sighs, sitting back down on the bed._

_Charles waits for a moment before going across the room and sitting beside his friend on the spare bed. He goes to say something_ _but chooses to stay quiet._

_The younger detective sighs and looks his friend in the eye. “What if this is it? What if I’ve fucked up our whole relationship?”_

_“You haven’t messed your relationship up, Jake-y, this is just a speed bump. Being in a relationship comes with so many more speed bumps, this is nothing.”_

_“So what you’re saying is that there will be bigger fights in the future?” Jake wonders._

_Charles nods. “Yeah, ones much bigger than this one, and those ones will be for much worser situations.”_

_“Like what?” Jake questions._

_The older detective shrugs. “I’m not sure, but there will be. And during those ones, your relationship really will be hanging in the balance.”_

_Jake shoots his glare up. “What?”_

_Charles panics to find a response. A few awkward beats of deafening silence later, he mumbles. “I shouldn’t have said that._ ”

* * *

“Okay, Rosa here’s the plan,” Jake begins, looking over to the detective with an excited grin on his face, “Your name is Erika Moran. You’re set on getting revenge on whoever killed your partner Marion six years ago and you’ve just been released from a three-year sentence from selling drugs to a minor near a school building.”

“What sort of drug?” Rosa cuts in, crossing her arms over her chest.

The male detective shrugs. “I don’t know, you decide.”

Amy rolls her eyes subtly before bringing it back to the original conversation. “According to the security tapes we were able to pull, Pelpatine comes down to breakfast at exactly 8:30 and grabs two plates with an assortment of different foods, depending on what the hotel is offering that morning. He then takes it upstairs and back into his room.”

Jake continues. “Now, I have a hunch that Torres is staying in the room with him.”

“If he’s trying not to get caught, why is he going into a public area of the hotel? Why doesn’t he just order room service?” Rosa questions.

“They do, but at night.” Amy replies. A second later, she continues with the plan. “Now we’re going to send you down there at exactly 8:30 with an earpiece and hidden camera so we’ll be able to tell you if it’s him or not. You’re going to intentionally walk into him and make him drop the plates, sparking a conversation.”

“Hopefully you guys will continue to chat over the course of the next few days and we’ll be able to get the information we need.” Jake mentions, “You with us?”

Rosa nods. “Yeah.”

“Great,” Jake says before looking down at his phone. “Alright, it’s almost 8:30, you’d better start making your way down.”

* * *

_“Testing, testing, come in, Diaz, can you hear us?”_ Jake’s voice came through the earpiece in Rosa’s ear. _“Nod your head if you can hear us.”_

Rosa gave a gentle nod to herself, not clear enough to gain anyone else’s attention, but enough for them to notice the movement.

She entered the empty lobby and went over to the buffet. _“Alright, Rosa, that’s him,”_ Amy tells her.

Pelpatine turned from the table and began heading back to the front door out of the lobby and back to the elevator for the rooms. Down the earpiece, Rosa hears Charles telling her to walk into him, but she blocks out the excessive noise he was making and just went through with it.

She pounds into his shoulder _“accidentally”_ but Pelpatine doesn’t drop the plates. Rosa puts her hand on his shoulder as she apologizes to him before walking away, Pelpatine doing the same.

 _“What happened, why didn’t he drop the plates?”_ Charles wonders in her ear.

 _“Rosa, you were supposed to make him drop the plates, why did you disobey what you were told. You blew this interaction.”_ Jake informs her.

“Yeah, because with your plan it would have taken days, whereas with mine, it could be over in a few hours maybe.” Rosa responds to them, whispering quietly into the earpiece.

A second response takes a moment, but Rosa can basically picture the other detective’s confused faces. _“What do you mean your plan? What did you do?”_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the fact this chapter took so long but I've just found out that I've got my year 10 mocks in like a weeks time (just after the GCSE's finish) so I've been preoccupied with the revision for those :)


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I apologize if this is bad, I wrote it quite quickly before going out, so it explains why it's really short as well :)

_Two Days Later_

The knock at his office door makes Holt look up, already inviting the person inside as he finished off with what he was reading. Once he sees two of his detectives standing at the door, he can't help but raise his eyebrows. "Boyle, Peralta, what are you doing here?" He wonders, surprised to see to two detectives back so soon.

"Oh, we're just here to tell you that Torres in interrogation with Rosa as we speak." Jake begins.

Charles cuts in, a wide smile plastered on his face. "Rather than going with Jake's original plan, Rosa placed a bug on Pelpatine. From there we were able to listen in and he admitted to keeping Torres with him on the recording."

Holt pauses for a second before asking, "You do have Pelpatine too, don't you?"

Jake and Charles go quiet and look to each other for a brief moment before Jake looks back toward Holt with a smile and nods. "Yes, he's in the holding cell."

The captain leans back in his chair, taking his glasses off his nose and placing them on the desk. "Good job, detectives."

Peralta grins. "Just doing our jobs, sir."

"Well, you would have caught him the first time around if you had done it."

"Technically we did catch him at first, he just got away." Jake says.

Holt stares blankly at the detective for a moment. "Dismissed."

Both detectives nod and leave the office quickly. Once out in the bullpen, the two of them stay silent for a moment before Jake looks to Charles. "You wanna go help Rosa with Torres?" He wonders.

Charles beams happily. "You know it." He says.


End file.
